


Trick or treat

by penguinparity



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinparity/pseuds/penguinparity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames enjoys his costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

There's a moment of dead silence when Eames saunters in that morning; Cobb's suspicious squint looks like it might become permanently etched onto his face and Ariadne actually wolf-whistles.

"What do you think of my costume? Accurate?" Eames asks slyly, adopting a very accurate facsimile of one of Arthur's annoyed expressions as he stands next to their point man. He looks simply ravishing in a dark burgundy wool English style suit. Underneath the jacket he's sporting a lighter mauve checkered pullover and brown and green striped tie.

"I'd never be caught dead wearing a purple suit, Mr. Eames," Arthur snorts derisively. Eames doesn't miss the way his eyes slowly rake down his form, taking in the tailored fit of his jacket, clean line of his pants and polished sheen of his square toed brown Oxfords.

Everyone laughs and returns to work. Later, when Eames goes to make tea in the small breakroom, he feels the heat of Arthur behind him long before the man speaks.

"When I had this suit made for you, I didn't really intend for you to ironically appropriate it as some kind of bastardized Halloween costume," Arthur murmurs, his breath ruffling the hair on the nape of Eames's neck. Eames chuckles as he feels Arthur trail his fingers down his arm, slowly circling around his wrist.

"You wore the cufflinks," Arthur says wonderingly, pulling up Eames's arm to stare at the small gold Owl cufflinks holding the french cuffs of Eames's grey shirt in place.

"Of course I did," Eames says with a smile, setting down his tea on the counter. Circling within the confines of Arthur's loose hold, he reaches up brush a hand across Arthur's cheek.

"Trick or treat, Darling," Eames says softly. He leans in for a soft kiss before Arthur can reply.

"Trick, definitely trick," Arthur murmurs between kisses, but he's smiling.


End file.
